Sawnyara Merswan
'' ''Base Ability Scores '' Ability (starting): current, mod Strength (12): 12, +1 Dexterity (14): 15, +2''' ' Constitution (8):' ' 8, -1 Intelligence (15):' ' 15, +2 Wisdom (10):' 10, 0''' Charisma (16):16, +3''' ' 'Statistics' '' Portrait link (corrected 28/6/2010): Sawnyara's portrait Race: Human Age: 27 Height: 176cm Weight: 70Kgs Hair: Blond Skin Tone: The pale end of healthy ''' Skin Texture: '''Smooth Eye Color: dark brown Accent: Amnish, soft voice. Recognizable Features: While may not be the paradigm of beauty, she does her best too look as beautiful and attractive as she can. Keeps herself utterly clean, at least until she gets into an adventure. Silky bright hair, clothes to adapt correctly to her shape to make her body as attractive as she makes her face with the small touches of makeup. Though the top identifying characteristic is her frequent acting of roles. Spoken Languages: Common, Thorass. Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Milil Class: Swashbuckler. Alignment: Neutral Good. ''General Character Information '' She is a dedicated worshipper of Milil, though she's not part of the church's organization. And so she will try to bring artistic flair and situations into every opportunity. ''Appearance '' Slightly above average size in height and volume, though far from being within the parameters of fat. Her body can be described as voluptuous as has all the proper curves of a female body. And her clothes she wears so those curves will be showed where necessary for the better effect of being attractive trying not to lose a good touch of elegance, though that will be limited by the frequency by which she will be wearing some type of light armor. Her hair combed and cut carefully in a very worked look of apparent unkempt state that looks to give her a younger look, but not so that it will lose the effect of it immaculate cleanliness. Her face of smooth pale skin, uses some touches of make up, specially around the eyes, lips and nose, to enhance the depth of her gaze and the fleshiness of her lips, while also trying to soften the shape of her nose and jaw. ''Background '' Born in Athkatla from a shopkeeper and a bardess, educated in the worship of Milil, she had an early contact with thatre as she was cast to play the role of a young girl in one of the plays at town when she was nine years old. She received a general education, given the basics of geography, maths and history, with focus in the branches of art, literature, painting, sculpture, etc. With seventeen she joined the crew of the theatre and worked as actress, representing on average two play per year. She considered to enter training as a paladin of Milil, but she was disappointing in their approach to the support of arts and she decided to not go on with it, taking private lessons of swordfighting and abandoning the theatre, departing to the roads in search of adventures to write about. Not to try be the hero whom ego will fill the tales written by others, but as gatherer of tales of heroism in which she would be but a part and that would be rich in characters with several to play their roles to lead to the deeds those paladins she met wanted to be the center of. She doesn't want to be the hero that singlehandedly beats the evil and solves all problems against the odds, but the narrator that will weave a complex story in which a number of individuals will add their skills to thwart the efforts of evil and while the threads of the emotions and personal prototypes are shown in action. And while doing so, to bring into reality all the artistical flair to enrich the daily life in a way to please Milil and offer those around her the chance to live something worth a piece of art, as it can be a work of theatre, a novel, a picture or an sculpture. ''Important Items, and Lore '' ' Category:PC